fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crow vs the World/Project LL
This is Lexi Larsen's page for Crow vs the World. To see her main page, click here. ---- Project LL (aka Lexi Larsen) is a boss in Crow vs the World. She is generally seen as the seventh boss, as the page shows her enemies seventh and she is weak to the Mask of the Earth. However, since the bosses can be done in any order, you can save her for last if you wanted to. Background Lexi Larsen was a former FBI agent that was blown up during Strafe: Warzones and was reconstructed into a cybernetic soldier by the government. Robbed of her voice and will in the progress, Lexi Larsen actually has no beef with Crow, but the government sees Crow as a threat and sees it as a job for Project LL, their new military project. Stage Project LL's stage is rather open, as it takes place on a military airfield with a wide array of enemies for Crow to defeat. Crow must occasionally dodge landing aircraft from time to time. The mid point of the stage takes place in navy docks, seeing Crow jumping from ship to ship to chase the mini-boss. The ending of the stage takes place on a beach. Enemies Enemies found in Project LL's stage. Mini-Boss: Beorn Suit Man Beorn Suit Man appears on the navy ships. He has nothing to say and fires at Crow from a distance, running if Crow gets close. He doesn't run fast enough to avoid Crow's fast strikes, but will keep running despite being attacked and will jump from ship to ship, firing while in mid-air. Crow needs to dodge his bullets but keep up with him to contuine draining damage for him. When he has 50% less of his health he stops and surrounds himself in Trenchers that need to be killed by Crow before she can get the rest of his health down. Strategy When Crow finally encounters Project LL, Project LL just fires away with the two not saying a word to each other. Green Phase Project LL begins her "green phase" with a very easily dodge-able holo light arrow attacks that don't damage Crow too much, but they are very fast. Project LL then gets on one knee and suddenly does a very quick strike that is a little more difficult to dodge but can be countered with a Reaction Blue command. This continues for three cycles before going into the Yellow Phase. Yellow Phase In Project LL's yellow phase, she begins to chase Crow through the beach, into a area with landmine clearly marked. Crow must dodge these areas or suffer a lot of damage. Project LL is very fast so Crow needs block her attacks and counter them with a Reaction Blue command to knock her back. These goes for three cycles before Project LL and Crow get in the front of a military base, clashing as Project LL enters her Red Phase. Red Phase Project LL enters her Red Phase as she goes full out on Crow, requiring Crow to dodge and block all of her attacks. Project LL is then exhausted for a bit, allowing Crow to fight back and drain her health. When her health is at 50%, she slashes at Crow with a nearly unblockable attack that leaves them both with one hit point of health left, staggering. Project LL has apparently a broken arm due to the attack and attacks with her weaker arm. All that is needed is a perfectly timed attack and the stage ends. ---- When Project LL is defeated, Crow rests until nightfall and takes her clothes earns 1000 Blood Money. She also learns "Electrical Surge" as a taunt. After doing so, a cutscene of Lexi Larsen realizing that Crow removed the communication device from her body that was giving her orders as well as a means to blow her up plays. Some soldiers appear but Lexi merely shoots them, running as she realizes she is free. Effective Taunts TBA Category:Bosses Category:Crow vs the World Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Subpages